


Whiskey Baby

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bars, Broken Engagement, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Soulmates, Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>What if you met your soulmate at the wrong time?</em> Louis Tomlinson had hit rock bottom when his old college roommate, Niall, asks if he would like to move down to Texas and work for him at his bar. Louis never imagined in a million years he'd be living in Texas, working at Niall's bar, and falling in love with a man who's engaged to be married. But then again, fate has a funny way of working out, doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is, without a doubt, the longest one-shot I've ever created. This started out as just something to fill my time because I was bored and kind of feeling down the other day. But I kept coming back to it, kept expanding on it, kept working away at this little universe I'd created. And before I knew it, it was a full-blown story! I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it this weekend. It's definitely been a blast to work on. One thing I must note is that Louis' ex's name is Nicholas. That is not supposed to be any relation to Nick Grimshaw. Just thought I'd clarify that. Also, I hate country music, but these songs I mentioned in here are pretty freaking awesome, so I hope you'll check them out! The title actually comes from one of my favorite country songs, Whiskey Baby, by The Casey Donahew Band. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to come say hi to me on [tumblr!!](%E2%80%9Dwellingtontat.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, comments, kudos, and bookmarks totally make my day :)

Louis Tomlinson awoke to the sound of an alarm blaring from beside his head. The obnoxious sound felt like a jackhammer in his brain. He blinked himself awake, turning over to look at the sleeping body next to him. The body made no attempt to move to turn off the alarm, so Louis slapped his hand around on the nightstand until it came in contact with the alarm clock, killing the incessant beeping. 

“Got your alarm for you,” Louis said, his voice groggy and syrupy with sleepy, gravely with the after effects of a too-harsh blowjob, “Shouldn’t you uh...get up or something?”

The body still made no motion to do any such thing. Louis groaned, glancing at the clock again. It was seven - far too early to be waking up after the night he had had. But he knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep - not sober anyway. Sober, he could actually glance around the bedroom of the guy next to him and notice things - the pile of clothes shoved in a corner, women’s underwear strewn over a lampshade - _what was that about anyway_ \- and a plate of pizza crusts with a fly crawling over them on the dresser. Not to mention the _smell_. How had Louis not noticed the smell? He wrinkled his nose, blaming cursing Jose Cuervo. He used to have standards. What ever happened to those anyway? They had apparently vanished with the rest of his dignity. 

Louis swung his legs over the bed and scanned the room for his clothes. Spying them in a pile on the floor, Louis gingerly got up, shook them out, and put them back on. They smelled. He wasn’t sure if it was from the bedroom, or from him. What even was his life anymore? This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. He was supposed to be a famous writer, living in a comfortable apartment with a cute boy and maybe a cat. He was supposed to be comfortable, healthy, and content. Not crashing in random guy’s beds in exchange for sucking their dicks, not living off McDonald’s and cigarettes and liquor. This wasn’t supposed to be his life.

Louis frowned, glancing back to the bed. The guy wouldn’t miss him. Probably wouldn’t even remember him. Louis grabbed his phone and headed out the front door of the apartment. Once out into the hallway, Louis was greeted with puce green wallpaper and mold stains on the ceilings and carpet. He wrinkled his nose again, praying to no one that he hadn’t caught fleas - or something else - from staying the night with...Patrick? James? Steven? Louis winced at not being able to remember. This was a new low, even for him. This was the lowest of the low. This was rock bottom. Louis was officially garbage, and he was pretty certain he hated himself for it. He couldn’t pinpoint when, exactly, his life had turned so sour. It was as if one day he’d just woken up, and everything had gone spoiled.

As he headed outside, he took a deep breath of the fresh air - relishing in breathing oxygen that wasn’t laced with smoke and mold. He dug his hands into the pockets of his tattered jacket and made his way towards a convenience store the next block over. He needed cigarettes, and something for breakfast. He supposed he actually needed to put food down on his stomach, as opposed to just caffeine from a black coffee and Nicotine from his Marlboros. 

Inside the convenience store, Louis settled on a danish packaged in cellophane with an expiration date from last week, and a pack of Marlboro Golds. He also grabbed a cup of black coffee. After digging around for some cash, he put the wrinkled bills on the counter and headed back outside to eat his breakfast. He sat down on a bench, taking a bite of his danish, and imagining it was eggs and bacon and pancakes. When was the last time he had had a proper meal anyway? Louis frowned, kicking at the dirt with his scruffy sneakers. It wasn’t that he was homeless really. He wasn’t. He had an apartment, but it had too many bad memories there and Louis didn’t like how the walls always seemed to fold in on top of him whenever he was there. It was hard to breathe in his apartment, and the place sucked the air from his lungs like a vacuum. Besides, Louis couldn’t sleep alone. And even if he had to exchange a bowjob here and there to crash at some random person’s place, he couldn’t mind too much so long as there was a warm body beside him as he fell asleep.

Christ, when had he gotten to be so pathetic? 

He had options though. He did. He didn’t have to be here. This didn’t have to be his life. He had a friend from college who had moved down south a few years ago. He’d always been inviting Louis to come stay with him. And he had his mother...though that option didn’t exactly appeal to him. Louis finished off his danish and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag, savoring the familiar burn against his throat. He dug his cellphone from his pocket and scrolled through the contacts of random men. He felt something sour in his stomach at the sight of all the contacts he didn’t recognize. Finally, he got to the contact he’d been searching for. His thumb hovered over the name on the screen before he finally pressed it. As the phone rang, he continued to nurse his cigarette. Maybe he wouldn’t answer. Maybe he was busy or asleep or…

“Louis!” The bright voice answered happily. Louis smiled helplessly.

“Hi, Niall,” Louis flicked the ash onto the ground before taking another drag, “How are you?”

“I’m good! Great even, Louis! It’s so good to hear from you! It’s been way too long!”

“I know,” Louis smiled again. Talking to Niall was like stepping out into sunshine, “How’s Oklahoma treating you?”

“Texas,” Niall laughed brightly, “And it’s good. Real good. The bar’s great, Lou. We’re busier than we’ve ever been! How are you though? Are you still working at that magazine? What was it called…”

“Nah,” Louis dropped the butt of the cigarette, crushing it under his heel, “I quit a few weeks ago. It just wasn’t my scene.”

“Lou…” Louis winced at the tone in Niall’s voice, “You can’t keep quitting jobs just because you refuse to work well with people. You have to be civil to people.”

“I _was_ civil,” Louis scoffed, “I was _quite_ civil. It was that bitch editor who couldn’t keep her claws inside. She was always on me for something. I can’t work under that kind of criticism. So I quit.”

“And what are you doing now?” Niall asked, sounding as though he already knew the answer.

“Oh, you know….” Louis kicked at the dirt with the toe of his shoe, “Just living life…”

“ _Louis_.”

“Okay,” Louis frowned, knowing that he could never lie to Niall. Not really, “Things are pretty shit here, to be honest. I...I’m having trouble sleeping again at night in my place. So I don’t stay there much.”

“Oh, Lou.”

“It’s okay. Sort of,” Louis bit at his lower lip, “I don’t mind too much. I have guys I crash with. They keep me company. And it’s better than being alone. Better than being there.”

“You could sell your place, Lou. Move somewhere else. Never have to be there again.”

“Where would I even go?” Louis laughed humorlessly.

“Texas,” Niall answered simply.

“Texas.”

“Texas,” Niall said again, “Really, Lou. You should move down here. The weather is warm. You have friends here.”

“I don’t know anything about Texas,” Louis shook his head, “Scratch that. I know two things about Texas - tumbleweeds and homophobia.”

“Louis…that’s not true. I’ve never once seen a tumbleweed in the five years I’ve been here. And it’s not so bad, really. The town I’m in is pretty progressive ever since Liam Payne apparently popped out of the closet his junior year of highschool and threatened to beat anyone’s ass that had a negative thing to say about it.”

“Who’s Liam Payne?” Louis asked.

“Oh, my bartender. He’s great, Lou. Real friendly. Everyone loves him.”

“Right.”

“And if you came here, you would have friends, Louis. I’m here. And Liam would be your friend. And his boyfriend, Zayn is real terrific too. And then there’s Harry.”

“Who’s Harry?”

“He’s a customer that comes in quite a bit and he and I’ve become friends over the last few years. He’s a hoot! You’d love him. But I’m being serious here, Lou. Get out of your lease, buy a bus ticket, and get your ass down here. You’d be happier here, Louis. You’re all alone in that part of the world. And I just don’t like the thought of you being by yourself. Especially if you’re struggling. Come down here. You can stay with me. I can get you a job helping out Li. It’s good money and you won’t have to worry about paying me rent or anything.”

“You’re serious about this?” Louis’ brows furrowed together as he thought over Niall’s words, “You really are suggesting I just pack up and move to Texas. To...to live with you? And help you out at the bar? Are you fucking serious?”

“Heart attack serious,” Niall replied solemnly.

“I don’t know…” Louis pulled at a hangnail on his thumb with his teeth, “I mean...this...this crazy, right? I can’t just move to _Texas_!”

“Sure you can,” Niall’s voice was bright again, “I want you here, Lou. I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Louis admitted, “And it would be nice to see you. And have a change of pace.”

“I’m telling you, Lou. This move would be the best thing you could do for yourself.”

Louis ran his shoe through the dirt again, thinking it over.

“Tell me one thing, Nialler.”

“Sure thing.”

“Do I have to buy a pair of cowboy boots?”

\--

Louis found himself on a Greyhound bus headed to Houston, Texas because apparently, that was the closest bus station to the town where Niall lived - and it would be a three hour drive after Niall had picked him up. What was he doing? He didn’t belong in Texas. He belonged in Seattle. That’s where the artists were. That’s where the poets where. 

That’s also where the artists and poets came to overdose on drugs in an attempt at killing their demons. Louis didn’t want that to be his path, and it was a path he could see himself falling into. Maybe Texas wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe it would be a fresh start. Maybe he could be happy in Texas. 

Louis couldn’t remember the last time he’d allowed himself to feel that emotion.

\--

“Louis!” 

Louis didn’t even have time to process before he was being bear-hugged by a head of bleached blonde hair, “I’m so happy to see you!” Niall smacked a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“Hi, Niall,” Louis laughed, pressing a kiss to Niall’s temple, “Missed you.”

“Missed you so much, Lou! You have no idea! We have so much to catch up on, but good thing it’s a three hour drive to Piney Grove.”

“Piney Grove.”

“Where I live. It’s a small town, up in the Piney Woods. You’ll like it. Almost looks like the Northwest. You’ll see.”

“I doubt it,” Louis chucked, “But I’ll give it a shot.”

“Is this all you brought?” Niall asked, eyeing Louis’ one suitcase.

“I don’t have much,” Louis shrugged.

“Well that’s okay,” Niall took the suitcase from him, “My truck is right this way.”

“You have a truck?” Louis laughed, disbelievingly.

“Yup,” Niall smirked, “I’m assimilating.”

“Right,” Louis laughed again, “Remind me again why you moved here?”

“Because I wanted a change of pace. And I had an aunt that lived in Piney Grove when I was a kid. Good memories here and all that. I’ve had the bar for about three years now and it’s going great. The first year was tough, but I wouldn’t change anything about it. Struggles keep you humble, right?”

“Right,” Louis nodded, thinking just how full of humility he must be if that were the case.

“Well, this is me,” Niall dug a key from his pocket and clicked the unlock button. He tossed Louis’ luggage into the backseat of the red pickup, “Do you want to stop along the way and get some road trip food? There’s a Buckees along the way.”

“What the fuck is a Buckees, Nialler?”

Niall chuckled, “A truck stop. But like...a nice truck stop. Clean bathrooms. Yummy food.”

“Food sounds good,” Louis admitted.

“We’ll stop there then,” Niall started up the truck, “So, tell me about your life, Louis.”

“We haven’t even gotten on the road yet,” Louis groaned, “and already you want the life story.”

“How did things get so bad for you, Lou?” Niall asked, a frown playing on his lips.

Louis adjusted his seat slightly, fiddled with the AC vents, trying to avoid the question - or at the very least stall for a few more seconds. He knew Niall would ask, but he wasn’t exactly prepared to speak his answers out loud.

“It started after I left, huh? With Nicholas.”

Louis bristled at the name, “I suppose. It was like once you left, it was just him and me. And he felt like he could do whatever he wanted, I guess. I mean, you know things were always strained with us. But the fights got worse. And then...then it wasn’t just yelling. I...I don’t like talking about this, Nialler.”

“That’s okay,” Niall was quick to say, “You don’t have to go into details. Just...tell me how you got to where you were when I called you.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, he could do that, “Um, well after Nicholas finally fucked off, I was left alone with the apartment and there was just too many bad memories there. And I just got super anxious being there alone. I wasn’t sleeping. I was antagonistic at work. Things just sort of went to shit. And before I knew it, I was quitting my job and sleeping around with random men just to...to try to forget things. If I let them fuck me enough, I could fall asleep. So that was the plan. But it wasn’t a very safe, or very fulfilling plan for that matter. It didn’t take away the pain of what Nicholas had done to me. If anything, maybe it was making it worse. I don’t know. I just...I needed to get away from that life there. And you seemed to know that. You called at just the right time, actually.”

“I’d been thinking of calling you up,” Niall admitted, “and asking you to make the move. I just...I wasn’t sure you’d actually go for it.”

“I was desperate, what can I say?” Louis tried to joke.

“I’m sorry things have been so tough on you, Louis,” Niall said sadly.

Louis squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, “Um, yeah. Well, things are going to be better, now right?”

“Absolutely! You’re going to have such a good time here, I promise. Liam and Zayn are so thrilled to meet you. Harry too. And his boy.”

“This a gay commune you’re moving me to, Nialler?” Louis joked.

“Nah,” Niall laughed, “But when you’re in a small town, it’s best to just stick together.”

“Got it.”

“They are all so pumped to meet you, Lou.”

“You haven’t um...you didn’t tell them anything. About me. Did you?”

“Of course not,” Niall shook his head, “I wouldn’t. It’s your business, not mine. And if you want them to know, you’ll tell them. They just know that we were friends in college and that you had a bit of hard luck in Seattle and decided to move down here with me to sort of start over. But that’s it.”

“Thanks, Niall,” Louis smiled, “Really.”

“Of course. But you know, if you ever want to talk about any of this stuff, I’m here for you, right?”

Louis nodded. He knew. But he just couldn’t even imagine talking to someone and speaking the words out loud. It was one thing to relive the memories in his head almost every single day. It was a whole other thing to actually speak the memories aloud and give them life. Maybe one day he’d open up and tell someone, but that day felt like a long time from now. He appreciated Niall being there for him though. He could always count on Niall, had always been able to since they were wide-eyed college freshmen together, sharing a dorm.

“So tell me about your life, Nialler,” Louis fiddled with the radio.

“Well, things are good here. The bar is doing well, which you already know. Never thought I’d be owning a bar, but here I am! It was up for sale awhile back and I just took the plunge. It’s a small thing, but we get lots of customers. We have the regulars, and I do have to brag for a moment and say that I do happen to know them all by name.”

“Nice,” Louis chuckled.

“It is. We play country music, which took some getting used to. But everyone loves it and sings along.”

“Country music?” Louis quirked a brow, “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Give it a chance,” Niall laughed, “You might just like it.”

“Doubtful.”

“People are always up and dancing.”

“Right.”

“It’s fun. Like a big party every night. Can’t be mad at that.”

Louis had to admit, it did sound fun. He hadn’t even remembered the last time he danced without the intent of trying to get a boy to take him home. It would be kind of fun to cut back and just relax and have some fun. 

“So, there’s Liam - he’s my bartender. And Zayn is his boyfriend. He helps out sometimes with posters and advertisements. He’s brilliant at art. I can’t even draw a fucking stickman.”

Louis giggled, “I’ve seen your stickmen,” he said, “You’re not wrong about that.”

Niall smacked him, making Louis laugh even more, “And then there’s Harry. I told you about him. He hangs out at the bar a lot since he’s good friends with Liam. And he and I have gotten pretty close. He’s a real sweetheart. Liam calls him ‘sunshine.’”

“You said Harry’s got a boy?”

“Oh,” Niall’s face changed slightly as he gripped the steering wheel of the truck a little tighter, “Yeah. I mean...it’s a thing, I guess. They’ve been together since before I moved to Piney Grove. They’re supposedly engaged, call each other ‘fiance’ and that whole bit. But they won’t set a date of the wedding or anything. And they don’t like to talk about it much. I dunno. They’re weird.”

“Engaged,” Louis repeated, the fingers of his right hand automatically going to trace his left ring finger where a silver band had once fit.

“Yup,” Niall reached for the knob on the radio, “I love this song!”

“You’re changing the subject,” Louis accused.

“I am not,” Niall scoffed, “Listen to the song, Lou.”

“You totally are changing the subject! I can talk about people being engaged, Nialler. That doesn’t bother me. If he’s happy, then good for him. I’m glad my engagement fell through or else I might just have actually married Nicholas, and then where’d I be?”

“It’s just odd to be talking about,” Niall turned up the volume a bit more, “Now quit talking over The White Stripes.”

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He didn’t quite understand why it’d be weird for Niall to be talking about Harry’s engagement. What did it matter if Harry was engaged? Louis wasn’t bothered by it. Just as long as the couple were happy, who cared. He was glad, looking back in hindsight, that his engagement had fallen through. He was glad that Nicholas had called things off when he did. Because Louis was a coward, and Louis would probably still have stayed with Nicholas until...well, something happened. Rather it be another broken bone, or Louis’ death. He’d have probably stayed. And that scared the shit out of him. But hearing about the engagement of two people he didn’t even know wasn’t going to like, trigger him, or anything. He was fine. 

Well. He wasn’t. But he could be. He _would_ be.

Here in Texas - of all fucking places - he would be.

\--

“Told you it looks like the Northwest!” Niall grinned as they drove through a canopy of massive pine trees. 

Louis had to admit, it did look like Washington. If the sky was gray instead of blue, and if it were raining and not hot and humid, then yeah. It would be just like Washington.

“I didn’t think Texas had so many trees,” Louis admitted.

“Texas is weird,” Niall mused, “We’ve got areas like the Piney Woods that look like Washington or Oregon. And then we’ve got the Hill Country which is like California - vineyards and all. And then we have the west which is like Arizona or something. It’s all weird. But it’s nice - to have so many different environments in one big area. I think you’re going to be happy here.”

“It is pretty,” Louis admitted, tilting his head to look out his passenger window. 

They’d been on the road for a little over two hours now, and were getting closer to Piney Grove. Louis didn’t think Texas could look so lush and pretty. When he thought of Texas, he thought of tumbleweeds and saloons and cowboys and spurs horses. He’d yet to see a single horse. Or tumbleweed. Though at Buckeey’s - the truck stop - he did see belt buckles bigger than he could have imagined. Maybe Texas wasn’t going to be so bad. He could get used to this. Maybe.

“Wanna stop by the bar first?” Niall asked, “Have a beer after your long trip?”

A cold beer with no strings attached did sound nice. “Sure,” Louis shrugged.

“Awesome. We’ll stop by there first.”

It wasn’t long before the truck was pulling into a white-graveled parking lot. There was a little shack in the middle of the parking lot that didn’t look much like anything at all really. And then Louis saw the sign - “The Beer Shack.”

“Appropriate name,” Louis smirked.

“Hey, I like it,” Niall parked the truck and turned to Louis, “Before we go in...there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Um, okay.”

“So, the guys all knew you were arriving today and I might have texted them at that red light a few towns over, and they might have set up a little get-together to welcome you to Piney Grove.”

“Niall….” Louis wanted to find this completely annoying. He wanted to find it obnoxious and intrusive that after a long few days of travel, he was now expected to go make small talk with people he was just now meeting. But something stirred inside him and he felt something similar to surprise and happiness. He’d never had anyone do something like that for him before. He’d never had people be happy to meet him. Then something else squirmed in his stomach - the feeling of dread. He was going to let them down. They were going to meet him and see that he wasn’t anything great or terrific or special. They were going to see that he was just Louis. And it would disappoint them. He would disappoint them.

“Come on,” Niall nudged his knuckles to Louis’ thigh, “They’re going to love you.”

Louis doubted it. What could they possibly love about him? He was just...Louis. Broke, jobless, homeless. He had nothing going for him, and if it weren’t for Niall...well, he didn’t want to think about that. 

“Niall…” Louis grimaced.

“Oh don’t be silly,” Niall scoffed, “They’re going to love you. You’re Tommo! Everyone loves you!”

Louis wanted to cry a little at the nickname from college. Back then, he’d been the life of every party. Niall was right. Everyone did love him - back when he was Tommo. Back when he was the snarky English major who could chat about Oscar Wilde and the symbolisms of roses and death in one sentence, while challenging someone to a shot contest in the next. Everyone had loved him. But that was before Nicholas had gone and ruined him. That was before life in general had ruined him. Louis was tainted. And “Tommo” was a stranger now.

“Come on,” Niall urged again.

“Alright,” Louis caved. He was going to meet these people eventually, right? It was best to just do this like a bandaid and get it over with. He hopped out of the truck and followed Niall up to the entrance of The Beer Shack. Niall was giggling as he reached for the handle of the front door. Louis eyed him suspiciously. Niall swung the door open and shoved Louis inside. 

Louis turned to snark at Niall for shoving him when he noticed the massive banner hanging along the left wall that read, “WELCOME LOUIS!!!” There were balloons tied to each of the chairs at every table. There were several people gathered around one table, chatting. They all glanced up when Niall cleared his throat. Louis felt a little sick to his stomach. He was so overwhelmed by everything.

“Louis!” A man shouted, making his way from the rest of the group. Louis went to shake his hand, and was surprised as he was pulled against the man’s chest in a big bear hug, “I’m Liam! It’s so great to finally meet you!” Liam smacked him on the back, “I’ve heard such good things about you. We all have!”

“It’s uh...it’s nice to meet you too,” Louis ran a hand through his hair, ducking his head in hopes of hiding the pink blush he knew was spreading across his cheeks, “Is...is this all for...for me?”

“Of course it’s for you, silly,” another man said, coming up behind Liam and reaching out to shake Louis’ hand, “You’re Niall’s best friend from school. We had to go all out for you! I’m Zayn, by the way. And that,” Zayn pointed to the banner, “Is thanks to me.”

“Well thank you,” Louis was breathless, “It’s so nice of you. Of...of all of you!”

“Louis,” Niall pressed his hand to the small of Louis’ back, “This is everyone. You met Liam and Zayn. And that’s Jade and Perrie. And of course, Harry. And this is Harry’s boy, Michael.”

“Hi,” Louis gave a little wave to the group, still feeling very much overwhelmed by everything, “I’m sorry...this is just...this is a lot. But thank you so much for all of this.”

“Of course,” Niall clapped him on the back, “Anything for you, Tommo.”

Louis tried not to visibly wince at the nickname.

“So,” Liam said, “Niall tells me you’re going to be helping me out around here.”

“He can use all the help he can get,” Perrie, the pretty blonde with purple eyeshadow and purple dip-dyed hair said, “He’s got his hands full.”

“I’ll do my best,” Louis tried to sound assuring. His best wasn’t always much to go by though.

“You’ll be great,” Niall enthused, “You’ll start out as a barkeep for Liam. That means washing the glasses and dishware and all that. But no shop-talk right now. This is about getting to meet everyone. Li, Zayn, come help me get everyone drinks. You,” Niall directed to Louis, “Sit and talk. Mingle.”

Louis smiled tautly before sinking down into an empty seat. An awkward hush fell over everyone before Perrie said -

“Did you ever think you’d find yourself in Texas, Lou?”

Louis smiled at the nickname, “Um, no. To be honest, I never even imagined it.”

“Well, we’re glad you’re here,” Jade reached up to squeeze Louis’ shoulder lightly, “Niall is always talking about you. He’s missed you a great deal. It’ll do him some good to have you here. And we’re always up for a new friendly face.”

“What do you all do?” Louis asked.

“Well, I teach kindergarten,” Perrie provided, “And Jade was my roommate at college. She teaches middle school English. She’s a brave one.”

Jade rolled her eyes, “You’re the brave one. I don’t have to deal with snot.”

Perrie giggled brightly, “Yeah, but you had to break up a cat fight at lunch period the other week.”

“Ugh,” Jade winced, “Don’t remind me.” Turning to Louis, she said, “One girl ripped out another girl’s earring. I swear, I don’t ever remember that much drama and violence when I was in school. I was too busy drooling over Aaron Carter at that age and wondering which body glitter I wanted to wear on what particular day.”

“Blue or pink,” Perrie nodded sagely, “Always a difficult choice.”

“Blue for you,” Louis said randomly before he could stop himself, “It’d bring out your eyes.”

“Funny,” Perrie smiled, “I always did pick blue.”

“What about you, H?” Jade grinned wickedly towards the tall boy with brown curls and green eyes, “What body glitter did you prefer?”

Harry rolled his large green eyes, “You know I was more about that nail polish than the body glitter.”

“Harry could paint nails better than anyone else by the time we were in fifth grade,” Jade smirked proudly.

“So did you all go to school together then?”

“Yup. Small towns and all that,” Perrie shrugged, “It’s kind of nice though. And when Niall got here, he just fit. And you fit.”

“You don’t even know me yet.”

“We’re getting to,” Jade nudged into Louis’ side, “And you fit.”

\--

They spent the afternoon sitting around, drinking beers and swapping stories. Louis had mastered the fine art of telling people just enough to make them think they knew things, without having to reveal much at all. It seemed to satisfy them, and they listened with full attention to his stories of his college days. It turned out that Jade and Perrie were practically smitten with him, and Louis couldn't say he minded. He adored them already. Zayn was quiet, but Louis could tell he had a lot of thoughts to contribute, he just didn’t say everything out loud. Harry and Michael seemed nice too. But Louis couldn’t help but notice that they didn’t interact much. Michael had shaken Louis’ hand, but that was basically the extent of his interactions with the group. The iPhone in his hands consumed most of his attention until he finally said - 

“I’m sorry, I have to go. I just got buzzed in for work. I’ll see everyone around. Nice to meet you, Louis,” Michael pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek before heading out.

“He’s a pediatrician,” Harry beamed, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, “He’s always getting called into work.”

“A pediatrician, wow,” Louis had to admit, he was impressed.

“Yeah,” Harry shifted slightly in his chair, “The kids love him. He’s great with children.”

“Which means he’s great with H,” Niall laughed as Harry kicked him under the table.

“I _meant_ that you both like kids so much,” Niall rolled his eyes, massaging his shin.

“True,” Harry began to pick at the damp paper label on his bottle of beer, “He’s fantastic with children. He’ll make a great father one day.”

“So you want kids then?” Louis asked.

“Someday, yeah. Michael assures me that when that happens, he’ll cut back at work. I hope he’s right. I want a whole brood of children, but I know I can’t do it on my own.”

“He’ll step up,” Jade reached across the table to squeeze Harry’s hand in her own, “He will.”

“He’s always cutting out of things,” Harry frowned at his beer.

“But you’re used to that, H,” Zayn said, “I mean, you knew what you were getting into here.”

“I know,” Harry suddenly brightened - his smile reaching his eyes this time as he looked across the table and caught Louis’ gaze, “I’m being a brat, I know. He works hard and he’s going to provide for us and I’m grateful for that, I am. Enough about me though. And enough about Michael and having kids one day and all that talk. I want to hear more about you, Lou.”

Louis blanched, “I don’t have much to tell, I’m afraid.”

“Hmm,” Harry reached for his beer, adam’s apple bobbing as he took a pull. He wiped his lip with the back of his hand before saying, “One day, then.”

\--

One day came sooner than Louis had expected. He’d been working at The Beer Shack for almost a month at that point, and he’d still scraped by without having to give out too many personal details. He liked his new friends, he really did. But that was a can of worms Louis just didn’t want to open. Besides, he wasn’t one for burdening others with his issues, so it went undiscussed. As far as they all knew, Louis had been born and raised in Washington and had moved down to Texas when he’d quit his job. 

He was adjusting well. He enjoyed working at the bar, and he was even starting to get to know the regulars by name. Perrie and Jade came in almost every evening after working at the school. They liked to sit and flirt with Louis good-naturedly over their bottles of Michelob. Liam was great too, kind and understanding in teaching Louis the ropes of working behind the bar. And Zayn was opening up more and more and Louis actually found how enjoyable conversations over shared cigarettes with Zayn could be. He was even starting to get to know Harry more too. For instance, he knew that Harry slapped his knee when he laughed hard. And that his green eyes had flecks of gold. And he had a little constellation of stars along his jaw. And that he liked hipster beer and giggled when teased for it. Louis also learned that Harry was often alone. And that didn’t sit right to him. None of it sat right with him. Especially the butterflies that always crept into his stomach whenever Harry was around. Louis knew better than to pay them much mind. Harry was engaged to Michael. And Michael was good to him. He was. He took care of him and was always sweet to him. And Harry seemed happy when Michael was around. But Michael wasn’t around more often than he was. And when he was gone, Harry always looked more sullen. His smiles didn’t always reach his eyes, and that made Louis sad. 

But he couldn’t let himself think too hard on it. He was just a little taken by Harry was all. How could he not be - what with the chocolate curls and forest eyes and all? But Louis knew he had to keep his distance. Which was hard to do when one night, Louis answered the door to find Harry Styles standing there.

He’d had been fighting a cold for the past few days, and Niall had told Louis that he needed to stay home from work that night. He left a can of chicken noodle soup on the counter and had taken off, saying he’d be back around four. Louis had frowned, watching him go. He didn’t like being alone when he was sick. Didn’t much like being alone anyway. But Niall had to go to work, and Louis had needed to stay behind. He’d taken the pillows and the fluffy comforter off the guest bed - which was now his bed - to set up a little camp for himself on the couch in the living room. Niall had Hulu, and Louis busied himself for a few minutes searching around for something to watch when there was a sudden knock on the door. Louis wondered why - if Niall had forgotten something - he hadn’t just used his key. He pushed himself up from the couch and shuffled over to the front door. Opening, he was met with a bright grin - dimples and all - and big green eyes and a head of chocolate curls.

“Hi,” Harry said.

“Hi,” Louis’ brows pulled together, “What are you doing here?”

“That’s not a very friendly greeting,” Harry cocked his hip to the side.

Louis frowned. He knew that stance. That was a flirting stance. Louis had used that stance so much it was a wonder his hip hadn’t permanently shifted to that position. 

“Sorry,” Louis blinked, “Um, just surprised to see you is all. Niall is at work.”

“I know. I didn’t come to see Niall. I came to see you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So, can I come in then?”

“Of course,” Louis opened the door wider, allowing Harry to step inside.

“I’m sorry. It’s rude of me to barge in like this, uninvited and all. But I heard you were home alone for the night and well, me too. So I figured instead of being alone by ourselves, we could be alone together. Does that make sense?”

“You babble,” Louis blinked again.

“Sorry,” Harry winced.

“No, it’s not...it’s not bad. Just. You seem nervous.”

“I just...I don’t know why I’m here. I just...I wanted to not be alone.”

“Okay.”

“I can go.”

“Stay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s not going to be too exciting around here. I’m not feeling too hot, and we don’t have the much in way of food. We’ve got soup though,” Louis picked up the can of soup from the counter and gave it a little shake, “If you want some.”

“That is not soup,” Harry giggled, plucking the can from Louis’ hand.

“It’s Campbell's’ Chicken Noodle.”

“Not soup,” Harry grinned, shoving past Louis. He shook his coat off and dumped it over a chair at the kitchen table, “I’m going to see if I can make us something better.”

“You’re...you’re going to cook?”

“I love cooking,” Harry said, pulling open the fridge door and peeking inside, “I just never get to do it much.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because why would I cook a meal just for me? I like cooking big meals. Michael’s never around for dinner, so I usually just settle for cereal or something. But you’re sick, and I’m going to make you a proper dinner. Ugh, leave it to you and Niall to not have anything edible in this place.”

“Hey,” Louis frowned.

“Lou,” Harry lifted out a packet of chocolate pudding, “Pudding?”

“It’s good.”

“You’re ridiculous. Okay, what’s this?” He held up a checkered paper-wrapped object.

“Oh, that’s Niall’s chicken sandwich from last night.”

“Chicken breast or cold cut?”

“Uh, breast I think.”

“Great. Okay, let me see what we’ve got in the freezer…”

“Do you always raid people's’ kitchens?” Louis asked.

Harry’s hand dropped from the freezer. He turned to Louis with a look of panic, “Shit. I’m sorry, Lou. I’m being rude. Fuck, I’m sorry!”

“No,” Louis chuckled, sliding in beside him, “I don’t mind. I was just teasing you is all.”

“Oh.”

“I can not do that though,” Louis said, knowing how easily teasing turned into flirting.

“No,” Harry returned his attention to the freezer, “Don’t.”

“Okay,” Louis bit down on a smile, “So, what are you making for me, Chef?”

“Well, we’ve got chicken and frozen veggies. And Niall does have a spice rack, which is surprising. I’m going to fix you proper chicken noodle soup.”

“How do you know we have noodles?”

“Lou,” Harry quirked a brow, “It’s you and Niall. I know for a straight fact there’s probably at least a dozen packets of instant ramen in that pantry of yours.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Well, maybe not a _dozen_.”

“Get out the biggest pot you have and fill it with water and put it on to boil.”

“Yes sir,” Louis dug around and found a pot, following Harry’s order.

“I’m sorry you’re sick,” Harry said, chucking the brick of freeze-dried noodles into the pot before turning to examine the chicken sandwich, “Is it a cold?”

“Yeah. It could be just allergies though. Haven’t gotten used to the Texas air.”

Harry smirked, “Yeah. Bet you didn’t think there’d be so many trees here,” he said, opening the sandwich and pulling off the toppings to reveal the honey-mustard slathered chicken breast below.

“I must say, I am a tad disappointed.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’ve been here a month, and I’ve yet to see a single tumbleweed.”

“You do know we don’t actually have those, right?”

“Again,” Louis smirked, nudging his shoulder into Harry’s, “Teasing.”

“Oh. You tend to do that a lot, don’t you?”

“On occasion,” Louis shrugged before hopping up on the kitchen counter, kicking his feet against the cabinet.

“How’d they ever let you leave Washington?” Harry smirked, dumping the shredding chicken into the pot.

“Pretty easily actually,” Louis scratched his thumbnail over a stain on the counter.

“No one in Washington missing you?” Harry asked.

Louis squirmed, not really wanting to discuss this, “Didn’t really have anyone in Washington.”

“Really? Niall made it seem like…”

“Harry, Niall isn’t always right, okay? It just...it was hard, okay? That’s why I’m here now. I needed to get out of Seattle and away from the life I had there. It wasn’t good.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry frowned, pouring a bag of mixed frozen veggies into the pot, “I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s fine,” Louis shrugged. It wasn’t, but for some reason he didn’t mind too terribly, “I don’t talk about my past much.”

“You could, you know. With me. I wouldn’t judge.”

Harry said the words with such sincerity. Louis had never spoken to anyone out loud about what he’d gone through with Nicholas. But the way Harry was speaking to him, the way Harry was looking at him...it came easily for Louis to say -

“I had an ex fiance in Seattle who hadn’t been very good to me.” It surprised him that the words had come from him. For a moment, he wondered if he had actually said those things out loud.

“I’m sorry about that,” Harry abandoned stirring the pot to face Louis, “You can tell me. If you want.”

Louis shrugged, “Not much to say, to be honest. We were together in college and after. We were engaged and after Niall left, and we were living on our own, he started to be different. And he got to be pretty violent with me. And I stayed with him, because I didn’t know where to go or what to do. And one day, he left. And it left me fucked up. And I started falling into some bad habits. Niall called me up one day and offered a bedroom and a job here with him, and I couldn’t exactly say no to that. I just needed to get away from my life in Seattle. And I’m glad I did.”

“I’m glad you did too,” Harry nodded, “I’m sorry about your ex, Louis. You should never have been put in that situation, Lou.”

Louis frowned, looking down at the tile floor, “It is what it is.”

“He hurt you pretty bad, huh?” Harry asked, stepping to stand between Louis’ legs.

“How...how do you figure that?”

“It’s in your eyes,” Harry said, lifting Louis’ chin with his fingertips, “There’s sadness there in all that blue.”

Louis smiled weakly, “You’re talking shit.”

“Am not.”

“I know.”

Harry dropped Louis’ chin and returned to the pot. Something inside Louis’ stomach squirmed.

“I never tell anyone about him,” Louis said.

“But you told me.”

“I told you.”

\--

After the soup was prepared, Harry ladled into two bowls while Louis set up TV trays in the living room. Harry carried the two soup bowls out as Louis was adjusting one of the TV trays.

“You got here just in time, H,” Louis said, “I hadn’t even started a show yet.”

“What were you going to watch?” Harry set the bowls down on each TV tray.

“Hadn’t decided yet. Do you have any suggestion?” Louis sunk down onto the couch as Harry slid in beside him. He stirred his soup with his spoon, relishing how delicious it all smelled. He had no idea someone was capable of making something so delicious smelling simply from what he and Niall had stocked.

“I’m terrible,” Harry giggled, “I’ve watched probably every show on Hulu.”

“That’s a lot.”

“Michael’s gone a lot,” Harry shrugged, taking a sip of his soup, “I don’t like silence.”

“I don’t like silence either,” Louis admitted, “Or being alone.”

“Being alone is the worst.”

“You’re not alone now,” Louis reminded him.

Harry smiled, “Neither are you.”

His dimple popped, and Louis wondered if it was insane to be in love with a little crater in someone’s cheek.

“I’ll just put it on TV,” Louis switched over to regular television, “And we can flip around.”

“Drink your soup, I’ll find us something,” Harry moved to pull the remote from Louis’ hand.

“Bossy,” Louis smirked.

“Hush,” Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes, “I’m putting it on Food Network.”

“You really like food, huh?”

Harry shrugged, “I like to cook.”

Louis dipped his spoon into the soup and took a sip. It tasted warm and soothing going down his throat, and it was as if the warm soup was unthawing something inside him, “This is...this is amazing, H.”

Harry blushed a pretty shade of pink, “Thank you.”

“I mean. It’s so good! You should be a chef!”

“I...I want to be,” Harry admitted.

Louis frowned, dropping the spoon back into the bowl, “So why aren’t you?”

“Michael likes providing for me.”

“Wait...he won’t let you work?”

Harry shrugged, “I mean, I do work around the apartment. I clean and I do the laundry and…”

“Harry,” Louis shook his head, “That’s not okay.”

“I don’t mind. I like it.”

“Harry.”

“Let’s just watch Cutthroat Kitchen, okay?”

Louis wanted to say more, but the look on Harry’s face told him that the conversation was over. Louis sipped on his soup and tried to focus on Alton Brown, but it was hard. He knew what a shit relationship looked like. He’d been in one for far too long. And something between Harry and Michael didn’t sit right with him. Louis didn’t want to just be projecting though. He knew Harry made him feel things, things he hadn’t felt in such a long time. Maybe he was just being jealous of Michael. But still, the fact that Harry always looked so sad was unacceptable in Louis’ book. Harry deserved to be so happy all the time. He deserved to always be dimpling and giggling. Did Michael even make him laugh? Louis could make him laugh. Louis frowned at the thoughts. He was being a piece of shit. Harry was engaged. He was in a relationship with someone else, and had been for years before Louis had even moved here. Louis was the outsider in this. He couldn’t have these feelings. He wouldn’t allow himself.

But as Harry’s knee accidentally bumped into his, Louis felt it like an electric shock.

“Tell me the story behind those,” Harry said bluntly. Louis blinked, his attention pulled from his thoughts, “These,” Harry repeated, poking at the playing card tattoo on Louis’ wrist.

“This one in particular?”

“All of them.”

“Okay,” Louis sat back a little and pulled the sleeve of his sweater up a tad, “This one is just because I liked it, to be honest. They don’t all have deep meanings. Most of them are pretty stupid actually. But I like them.”

“Well then that’s all that counts. So, what about this one?” Harry poked at the bird on Louis’ forearm.

“It’s just a fat bird.”

“Uh-huh,” Harry eyed him as if he didn’t quite believe that.

“Okay,” Louis chuckled, shaking his head slightly, “It means freedom. Which is actually really cheesy and kind of embar…”

“I like it,” Harry interrupted, “I like it a lot. Freedom from anything in particular?”

“Anything that keeps me from being me, I guess. Though, now it seems as if I don’t really even know who that is anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned, and Louis tried to ignore the thousands of prickling shocks Harry caused him by running his index finger over the outline of the bird.

“Just...after my ex...things fell apart, H. I had a pretty good life. I had done well in college. I had a steady job. But after Nicholas, I started second-guessing myself, I suppose. I didn’t think I was worthy of anything any more - not a job, not taking care of myself. I just sort of stopped. And I didn’t used to be like this. I used to be fun and outgoing and...well, I don’t really know how to get back to that,” Louis pulled at a hangnail on his thumb, trying to focus his attention anywhere but Harry. He couldn’t believe he was telling Harry so much about his past. He had never opened up so much before to anyone about any of this. But Harry made him feel safe. He made Louis feel anchored, like he could speak these thoughts out loud without completely breaking. 

“You can get back to that,” Harry turned fully to face Louis, tucking a leg underneath him, “I know you can. You just are in a bit of a slump. But since moving here, I think you’re happier. You smile more than when you first got here. You’re going to be okay, Lou. It just takes some time. And for the record, you’re worth so much, Lou.”

Louis bit down on a smile, “Thank you.”

“Always,” Harry turned back to face the television.

They chatted lightly after that, watching The Food Network and teasing each other over silly things. They were giggling over someone having to use a cheesecake in their macaroni and cheese when Harry’s phone pinged in his pocket. He fished it out and checked the message, frowning a little as his eyes scanned over the screen.

“Michael’s off work now,” he said, “So I should probably be heading back. Before it gets later.”

“Oh, okay,” Louis didn’t like the little ping of disappointment that settled in his chest.

“Um, there’s extra soup on the stove,” Harry said, standing from the couch, “I’m sorry about the mess. I can um, I can stay and do the dishes.”

“Nah, that’s fine. You should get going.”

Harry didn’t argue, but grabbed his jacket from the kitchen chair. Louis walked him towards the front door, wishing more than anything Harry would change his mind and stay for just a little bit longer. But he knew he couldn’t ask that of him. His fiance was headed home to spend time with him. Louis just needed to accept that.

“I hope you feel better, Lou,” Harry shrugged the jacket over his shoulders.

“Thanks,” Louis said. He didn’t know if he felt better or worse.

\--

Things were different after that night. Whenever Harry came to the bar, Louis felt as though he was a live wire - buzzing. He tried to keep his distance though, being polite and civil of course, but he tried to keep the teasing to a minimum. He tried not to smile and laugh too much and too loud at the silly things Harry would say. He tried not to stare too much either. But trying and actually doing those things were two different things entirely. Louis failed at nearly each one. He just couldn’t help himself. Harry was like a magnet and he was drawn to him. It was all forces against his will. He knew what he felt was wrong, he knew what he was doing was wrong. If anything, he would no better than anyone. After all, Nicholas had left him for another man - and had cheated on him, apparently. For Louis to ask that Michael go through that pain...well, Louis was scum. He needed to stay away from Harry Styles. 

But unfortunately, the universe seemed to have an opposing opinion.

Because one night, Niall had a date, and Zayn was sick so Liam had needed Louis to be the one to close up the bar. He didn’t mind too much, except for one thing - Harry was the only customer who still hadn’t left. It was a quarter til two, and Harry was still sitting at the end of the bar, nursing his bottle of hipster beer. They were the only two left inside the joint, and Louis felt a heaviness come over him. He was wiping out a glass with a rag when he approached Harry and asked -

“It’s getting late, H.”

“I don’t want to go just yet,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Louis glanced behind him at the clock on the wall, “We’re closing up in fifteen.”

“No one is here, Lou,” Harry turned the base of the bottle along the bar, “Just us.”

“Fine. Stay. I’ll just be closing up though. You’ll be bored.”

“You’ve been weird,” Harry said bluntly.

“I don’t think so,” Louis put the clean glas up on the shelf before grabbing another one to dry, “I’ve just been myself.”

“You’ve been distant from me.”

“Well…” Louis had hoped it wasn’t too obvious, “I’ve been busy.”

“That’s not it,” Harry frowned, taking another pull of his beer before saying, “Like, I see you sometimes. And you’re looking at me and as soon as I smile at you, you turn away. Or if we talk, it’s just for very short periods of time. I don’t know what I did.”

“H,” Louis shook his head, “We’ve never...it’s not like we’re...we aren’t close, okay?”

The words stung as he said them, and from the look on Harry’s face, it was clear they’d stung him as well.

“Louis…”

“Harry, I’ve been here three months. We talk sometimes, sure. We spent a few hours together watching television. Okay. And? We aren’t exactly best friends, H. I don’t know what you want from me.”

“But...you aren’t like this with Liam or Zayn or even the girls. You always laugh and talk with them. You flirt a little too. But with me, it’s like...you don’t allow yourself to be friendly with me. And I don’t get it. I’m the only one in our circle of friends you don’t let let yourself be friends with. I don’t get what I did, Lou. Did I...did I offend you? Did I hurt you? Talk to me, please.”

“You’re being silly.”

“Stop it!” Harry’s voice rose and Louis blinked, surprised, “Don’t you brush me off like that, Lou. Don’t be dismissive! I’m telling you that you’re hurting me and you...you’re telling me I’m being dumb.”

Louis’ face fell, “H...that’s not...I never meant to hurt you.”

“Then why? Why do you treat me like this?”

“Because…” Louis put down the glass and the rag and pushed his hands through his hair, “...because I...I don’t know. You make me feel all mixed up.”

“How?” Harry’s eyes were wide and he looked like he might just cry. And no, Louis couldn’t have that.

“Because….” Louis took a deep breath, “I...you....you make me feel things I can’t feel.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you make me fall for you, H. And you’re engaged to be married to Michael, and I _can’t_ feel these things for you. So I’m trying hard here to keep my distance from you. I don’t want to get hurt by you.”

A look of sadness washed over Harry, “Lou...I’m so sorry.”

“It is what it is,” Louis shrugged, going back to wiping out the glass.

“For the record,” Harry said, “I do wish things were different.”

Louis nearly dropped the glass from his hands, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Harry stood up from the barstool, “It means, I was young when I met Michael, and when he proposed to me,” he grabbed his jacket off the stool beside him, shrugging it on his shoulders, “It means that maybe I didn’t know what I was getting into. It means that maybe I made a mistake in saying yes.”

“Harry…”

“But it’s too late now, Lou. I have a home with him. A life with him. I have plans with him.”

“It’s not too late,” Louis said desperately, “You can say no. You can change your mind. You can…”

“No, Lou,” Harry shook his head, “I can’t. And you shouldn’t ask me to.”

Louis watched him walk away, shoulders slumped in on himself. Louis felt the weight of Harry’s words like a blow to the stomach. He should never have said anything to Harry. He should never have put that sort of weight on him. Louis was absolute shit. He glanced at the glasses in the sink. They could wait a few minutes. He dug his phone from his pocket and dialed Perrie.

“Hi, Louberry!” Perrie answered happily.

“Good, you’re still up.”

“Of course! What’s up, lovebug?”

“I...I think I need to come over. After I finish closing.”

“Of course, Louis! You’re always welcome here. Is everything okay?”

“No, not really, Per.”

“Well come on by after you close up, and we’ll see what we can do about that.”

\--

Louis finished closing The Beer Barn, locking everything up, before taking the car Niall had let him borrow for the evening to Perrie’s. When she answered the door, she handed a bottle of sweet red wine to him, and said, “We’re going to figure this out, Louis.”

He smiled involuntarily. Perrie was always so bright, so assured. It was easy to believe her that they would get all this sorted. 

“I’ve got glasses and a plate of brownies set up in the living room. Come sit with me and tell me what this is all about, okay?”

Louis nodded, following her into the living room. Her home reminded him of Candy Land. Everything was a pale shade of pink or purple and the whole place smelled of the dozens of cotton candy and watermelon candles she kept scattered throughout. She sat down on the couch, taking the bottle from him to pour the wine into their glasses. 

“I’m a bad person, Perrie,” Louis said hopelessly.

“Bullshit. You are not.”

“I am though, Per. I...I like him so, so much. And he’s engaged and...and I hate myself for this but the only thought I’m able to think is ‘well, engagements aren’t permanent.’ What the fuck is wrong with me, Per? _I was engaged_. The guy cheated on me and dumped me. I know that pain. How could I ever wish that on another person?”

“Okay, slow down,” Perrie rubbed her hand in soft circles on Louis’ back, “Start from the beginning.”

Louis took a breath, focusing his attention on the gentle touch of her hand, “I like him, Perrie. I really, really like him. And all I want is him. And that’s so selfish because he’s engaged, and I can’t hope for a heartbreak. And I am. I’m hoping for him to leave his fiance and break his heart and be with me and I’m a shit person for that.”

“Oh Louis,” Perrie sighed, “You aren’t a bad person for that. You’re human. You don’t want Michael to get hurt. You even just said that. You can’t help what your heart feels. The heart wants what the heart wants.”

“Who said this was about Harry and Michael?”

“No one had to, babe,” Perrie laughed lightly, “You’re completely taken with Harry.”

“Is it that obvious?” Louis grimaced.

“A smidge, yeah” Perrie kissed Louis’ shoulder, “Now tell me what caused all this to bubble up tonight.”

“He was at the bar tonight. He stayed until it was just him and me. And honestly, Per, I didn’t mean anything by any of this. I just...I thought it’d be best if I kept my distance from him. Because when I’m around him, I get all these feelings inside of me, and they aren’t right. Not when he’s with someone else. And I just...I started distancing myself from him more and more, and he noticed and called me out on it. Wanted to know what he’d done to make me upset with him. Told me that I was hurting him.”

“Oh, love.”

“And I went and told him why. I told him that I liked him. And then...then he goes and says that he wishes things were different! Like what am I supposed to do with that? And he said that he wished it was all different, but that it was too late. And I told him it wasn’t, and that he could leave Michael. And fuck, Perrie! He looked so sad, so broken when I said that. He told me I shouldn’t ask something like that of him. And I just feel like such scum. Lower than scum? What’s lower than scum?” Louis threw his face into his hands and tried to will himself not to cry. He couldn’t cry. He just couldn’t.

“Baby,” Perrie continued to soothingly rub over his back, this time with her nails, “Oh, little love. I’m so, so sorry. Nothing about this situation is easy. The rights and wrongs aren’t so black and white here. I wish I could tell you what to do, but I can’t. There’s nothing you can really do. It’s up to Harry, love. Harry needs to be the one to make the final decision as to what is best for him. And maybe that means marrying Michael. Maybe it means being with you. I don’t know. Only Harry can make that call, Louis.”

“You...you don’t think I’m a bad person for liking him?”

“No, love. I don’t. You can’t help who you love, or how deep your feelings run. But you do have to let Harry make his decision on his own time. You can’t push him. And I know it hurts, but wouldn’t you rather have him in your life as a friend as opposed to nothing? Be there for him. Be his friend. But don’t push him. Whatever will be will be.”

Louis couldn’t help the soft smile that crossed his face. “Has anyone told you that you’re lovely?”

Perrie laughed, “I’ve been told a time or two before.”

“Because you are. I mean it.”

“Well thank you, Louberry. You’re lovely as well. Please don’t forget that. Now then, you’re gonna text Nialler and tell him that you’re crashing here tonight. I have some face masks with our names on them somewhere in the fridge and we’re having a Treat Yoself Night. Pedicures, facials, romantic movies, the whole enchilada! And Louis Tomlinson, I will not take no for an answer!”

\--

Louis was tucked into the crisp cotton bedding of Perrie’s guest bed, a watermelon candle burning on the bedside table. It was almost four in the morning, and they’d spent the last couple hours pampering each other. Perrie had realized she didn’t have enough face mask for the both of them, and had proceeded to teach Louis how to make his own homemade masks out of avocado, oatmeal, cinnamon, and honey. After they’d put on their face masks, they changed into comfy pajamas - Perrie had found a baggy t-shirt to let Louis change into. And while they watched Love Actually, they gave each other pedicures. Which really was more Perrie being a little shit over how ticklish his feet were. He supposed the peppermint foot cream and the pretty purple polish were worth the tickles though. After their pedicures, they’d finished off the bottle of wine, snuggled on the couch together under a fluffy blanket. And now, Louis was comfortably tucked in to bed, feeling very much spoiled and a lot more relaxed than he was when he’d first arrived at Perrie’s.

And then his phone pinged.

_ I hope you don’t mind me texting you, but I had a fight with Michael and I don’t know who to turn to. _

Louis winced, reading over the message a few times. He could pretend he hadn’t seen it, that he was already sound asleep when Harry had texted him. But he’d already opened the message, and Harry knew he’d read it. Louis had no other choice but to reply. Besides, he tried to think back on what Perrie had said. Harry needed a friend. Louis needed a friend. It’d be better to be friends with Harry than to be nothing at all. So Louis replied:

_**I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?** _

_ It’s not fair for me to unload this on you. Not with...everything. _

_**Hey. It’s fine, H. We’re friends. You can come to me about this. I don’t mind.** _

_ Thank you :) And I’m glad to hear that. That we’re friends. _

_**Me too. I’m sorry for tonight. I shouldn’t have said what I did.** _

_No. I’m glad you did. I’m glad you were honest with me._

_**I’m sorry for being distant with you.** _

_That’s okay._

_**It’s not. I want to be your friend, H. I do.** _

_ You are. _

_**Good.** _

_ Good. _

_**So...this fight?** _

_ Right. So he came home late from work. He was supposed to get off about 2am but he didn’t get in until after 3am. And I jumped on him for it. I yelled at him about not caring and about not making me a priority. I called him out on all this shit, Lou. And he just looked so sad...so broken. He said the reason he had gotten home late was because he’d had a tough shift at the ER and that he just needed to take a moment to collect himself before coming home. And then he grabbed his pillow and went to sleep on the couch. And I feel like such shit! _

_**You aren’t shit, Harry. You just are tired and frustrated and it’s late. You can apologize in the morning and make things right. It’s just a fight. Couples fight sometimes. But that doesn’t mean you can’t fix it.** _

_ It’s not just a fight, Lou. We’ve been fighting a lot more lately. And I know it’s mostly my fault. _

_**Don’t say that. I’m sure it’s not.** _

_ It is. And I’m realizing more and more that this isn’t what I want. He loves me, and I love him. But I just...I’m not happy, Louis. Maybe I used to be happy with him. But I’m not anymore. And I don’t know what to do with that. And I shouldn’t tell you that. I shouldn’t put that on you. But I just...I don’t know what to do. _

_**It’s your life, H. You have to be the one to make the decision on what’s best for you. But I’m your friend and I’ll support you either way, no matter what you chose to do.** _

_ Thank you, Louis. You’re a really great friend. _

_**You’re a great friend too, H. It’s late though, so we should try to get some sleep.** _

_ Don’t want to sleep. _

_**Well...what do you want to do then?** _

_ Talk to you. _

Shit. Louis blinked at the phone in his hands. He didn’t exactly know how to go about responding to that, responding to any of this really. He kept Perrie’s words of wisdom on the front of his mind as he wrote back -

_**I suppose I could talk to you a bit more.** _

_ Oh, you SUPPOSE, do you? _

_**Hush you, or I’ll go to sleep.** _

_ Why do you like me? _

**_That’s not the conversation we’re having, H._ **

_ Why not? _

_**Because. I don’t want to. Let’s talk about something else. What’s your favorite color?** _

_ Blue. And I want to know why you like me. I’m just Harry. _

_**There’s nothing just about you, H. You know that. My favorite color is green, FYI.** _

_ Good to know. So why? _

_**You’re not going to let this go, are you?** _

_ Nope :) _

_**You’re a pain.** _

_ :( _

_**Fine. I like you because...well, it’s a mix of things. I like your laugh, and your dimples. I like your smile. I like your pretty green eyes. I like the little habits you have. You slap your knee when you laugh hard. And you frown when you’re focused on something. And you bite your nails when you’re nervous. And you drink stupid hipster beer. And you made me homemade chicken noodle soup when I was sick. You’re just this beautiful, sweet person. And I just…I like you.** _

_ Wow...really? _

_**Really, really.** _

_ Sometimes I think Michael and I have forgotten why we love each other. _

_**Harry, if you aren’t happy with him, you need to figure out something. Don’t listen to me because I do have feelings for you. Listen to me because I’ve been there. An unhappy relationship will just get more unhappy unless changes are made. You need to talk to him and tell him how you feel. And you need to decide rather to end it, or to work at it.** _

_ I know. Not talking to him about it isn’t being fair to him, is it? _

_**No, it’s not.** _

_ It’s late now. Maybe I should get some sleep. _

_**Past your bedtime, is it, Curly?** _

_ Maybe :) _

_**Go to bed then.** _

_ Good night, Louis!! _

_**Good night, Harry!** _

_ :) _

_**That’s not going to bed, H.** _

_ :) _

_**Harry.** _

_ :) I’m gonna keep sending them until you send one back :) _

_**You’re a pain.** _

_ :) _

_**Fine.** _

_**:)** _

_**Happy?** _

_ Very! Good night, Lou :) _

Louis put his phone back on the nightstand, wondering how it was even possible for one person to feel so many different feelings all at one time.

\--

Louis had lived in Texas for six months now. He had saved up enough money to buy himself his own car, though he still lived with Niall and helped with rent and groceries. They enjoyed being roommates again, and it reminded them of their college days. They’d even have all their friends over for big parties with beer pong and everything. And Louis was learning to find himself again. He was laughing more, and he felt genuinely happy with his life for the first time in such a long time. He’d even dusted off his old journal and had begun to write a bit more again. He even had an idea itching in the back of his mind for a novel. His days were busy with Niall and the bar and his friends. He’d even cut back on the smoking - other than sharing a cigarette here or there with Zayn on nights that the two of them would hang out and talk. It was nice to have friends, to feel as if he belonged.

Louis never in a million years would imagine that he belonged in Texas of all places. But he felt like he fit here. He had friends, and he was genuinely happy. In fact, he couldn’t even imagine now ever going back to Seattle. This was his home. This was where his family was. Everything he needed was here in Piney Grove Texas. And Louis honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

Weekly “Girl’s Nights” with Perrie became a thing. Jade always invited him shopping with her. Zayn loved doodling up tattoo ideas on Louis’ skin with black markers. Liam was good for seeing movies with, and Niall was as always, good ol’ Nialler. Louis felt as if Tommo was back, and he couldn’t imagine losing him ever again. Things with Harry though were a bit odd. That was the one thing Louis couldn’t say he was completely happy with. Harry had made the decision to go to couples counseling with Michael about a month back. And Louis was happy for him, he was. But with Harry making an effort in his relationship, their friendship sort of fell to the background. They’d smile and wave and talk at parties, but it wasn’t what it was. It wasn’t what it could have been. And Louis tried to be happy for Harry. Because it was Harry’s choice, and Louis was going to be supportive. But at the same time, he just couldn’t shake the numb feeling in his chest whenever he’d see Michael kiss Harry, or wrap his arms around his waist. 

A terrifying thought that kept Louis awake some nights was - _what if you met your soulmate at the wrong time?_

He couldn’t put into words the feelings he had for Harry. But he’d been able to open up to Harry more than anyone else. He trusted Harry more than anyone else. And when they went a few days without speaking or seeing each other, Louis physically ached for him. It was as if Harry was his other half. But he wasn’t Harry’s. And as much as he tried to pretend that that didn’t affect him, it killed him on the inside. 

“You’re going to find someone real lovely one day,” Jade told him one evening. There was a live band playing Kenny Chesney songs set up in one corner of the bar. Harry and Michael were seated a few tables away from the platform, swaying to the music and whispering to each other. Michael had said something, fingers pressing into Harry’s sides, and Harry was giggling uncontrollably. And Louis couldn’t help but smile. Because Harry was happy. And at the end of the day, wasn’t that all that mattered?

“Maybe,” Louis told her, pulling a glass down from the shelf and passing it to Liam.

“You will,” Liam took the glass, “You’re Tommo. Everyone loves you.”

“It’s true,” Jade nodded sagely, “Everyone does.”

“Not everyone,” Louis glanced back over to the table. Harry was still giggling and it made something swell inside Louis’ stomach. At least Michael was making him laugh now. Therapy must be working to their favor. Louis was happy for them. He was. 

Louis yelped as Liam popped him in the ass with one of the dish towels, “You aren’t allowed to be mopey. You’re here to help me serve customers and make drinks. Not mope. So turn that frown upside down, kiddo.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile. Liam always could make him smile.

“That’s better,” Liam turned back to Jade, “Do you need another beer?”

“I’m good for now. Thanks though.”

“Sure thing.”

“This band is pretty good,” Jade said, bobbing along to the music, “You guys ever thought about doing a karaoke night or something? It could be fun.”

“That’s a question you’d have to take up with Nialler,” Liam shrugged, “Though I must say, it sounds like a pretty awesome idea.”

“What’s an awesome idea?” Niall asked, coming around from the back.

“A karaoke night,” Jade explained, “I was just thinking it’d be fun to have a karaoke night here maybe once a month or so. Maybe more. I dunno. It just seems like it’d be fun.”

“That does sound fun.”

“Good, it’s settled then,” Jade smacked her hand down on the bar, “Karaoke night is at the end of the month!”

“Hey, wait now,” Niall interjected, “When did I agree to that?”

Jade just shrugged, smiling brightly.

“I swear, you lot are going to start taking over one of these days,” Niall shook his head, smiling fondly.

“Zayn can make posters,” Liam nudged Louis, “And you sing a bit, right?”

“Sometimes. I don’t think I’m all that good…”

“He’s excellent at belting out Mariah Carey on the radio though,” Jade giggled as Louis shot her a look.

“Be nice to me,” Louis smirked, “I give you alcohol.”

“Fair point,” Jade nodded solemnly.

“Talk to Z about making up posters,” Niall told Liam, “And I’ll work on getting my hands on a karaoke machine and…”

“No worries,” Jade cut in, “I have one.”

Niall rolled his eyes, “Why does that not surprise me?”

\--

It was all set. Their first karaoke night would be at the end of the month. Zayn was going to make up posters, and Jade was going to get some country music for the song selections. Louis had to admit, he was looking forward to it. It’d be fun. There was just one slight problem.

Louis needed to pick a country song.

“I’m going to do [Honky Tonk Badonkadonk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNVguvNE7qc),” Liam announced. They were currently sitting around after closing, about a week before karaoke night, discussing their song selections.

“Of course you are,” Zayn rolled his eyes, “I don’t know who you’re singing that about though. Because it ain’t me. The only one here with a badonkadonk is Tommo, and you best not be singing about his ass, Li.”

Louis giggled, “It’s a very good ass though.”

“I’m not singing about his ass,” Liam shook his head, “I just like the song.”

“Uh-huh,” Louis stood up from his chair and smacked his own ass, “Everyone wants this ass, Liam.”

“Don’t make me beat yours, I swear to God,” Zayn threatened good-naturedly.

“I like his little bum,” Jade giggled, pinching it.

Louis giggled, swatting her hand away and sitting back down in his chair. He noticed Harry eyeing him hard from across the table. Louis swallowed, blushing slightly and ducking his head to chip away at the table of his beer bottle. 

“What are you girls singing?” Niall asked, changing the subject.

“I’m doing [Don’t Worry Bout a Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poACd-zYMSY) by SHeDAISEY,” Perrie took a sip of her beer, “That, or the best country song of all damn time.”

“And that would be?” Louis raised a brow.

“[Fancy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zplc4Ienkws) by Reba, of course,” Perrie looked at him as if he were insane.

“Right,” Louis nodded, “Definitely know that song.”

“Oh you do not,” Jade smacked his arm, “I’m going to do Faith Hill. I just have to decide if I’m going to do [Mississippi Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nxN3HLRbbs) or [This Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dls_cBmUt7Q).”

“This Kiss,” Harry jutted in for the first time since the start of the conversation, “I love that song.”

“Okay,” Jade nodded, “This Kiss it is, then! And what song are you going to sing, H?”

“Oh Shania Twain, definitely” Harry’s face lit up, “Is that even a question?”

Jade laughed, “No, I should have known. Which song though, that’s the question. And you have to pick one. You can’t just get up there and shake that little ass to her whole discography.”

“Rude!” Harry huffed, “I’ll pick something.”

“One song, love,” Perrie reminded him.

“I’m capable of choosing _one_ Shania Twain song,” Harry pouted, flopping back against his chair and folding his arms across his chest. Louis wished he didn’t find it as adorable as he did.

“What about you?” Louis asked Niall, “Are you singing?”

“Probably [Love You Like That](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UL0TTihpfxA) by Canaan Smith. I like that song.”

“Okay. So that just leaves me, Zayn, and Michael.”

“Oh, I’m don’t know if I’ll be able to be here that night. I’m on call on Friday.”

“Oh,” Harry’s face fell, “You didn’t tell me that.”

“I thought I did.”

“No,” Harry shook his head, “Michael, we’ve been talking about karaoke night for awhile, and you just didn’t think to tell me you couldn’t make it? Nevermind. It’s okay. I know you have work, I’m just...I wish you’d have said something.”

“If it helps, I genuinely thought I told you.”

“How would you admitting to not knowing what you do or do not tell me make me feel any better?” Harry laid his forehead against one hand, “I don’t want to fight right now, Michael. I just...I wish you’d told me. Or that you’d remember what you do or don’t tell me. I just...I want you to pay attention. Nevermind. Zayn, what song are you picking?”

“Oh no,” Zayn leaned back in his chair, chuckling, “I’m doing the posters for this. I’m not getting up on that stage and singing.”

“You could do [Man I Feel Like a Woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJL4UGSbeFg) as Veronica,” Harry perked up, the argument with Michael seemingly forgotten.

“Who’s Veronica?” Louis asked.

“Zayn went as a girl for Halloween one year. Her name was Veronica, and she was super hot,” Jade giggled, “Definitely won the Best Costume contest.”

“I’m not doing anything as Veronica. Veronica is retired. And I don’t do karaoke.”

“You’re no fun,” Liam rolled his eyes, “So that just leaves Louis. And you don’t know any country songs at all, Lou?”

“Not really,” Louis winced, “Just what we play here, but I don’t really know them. They’re just sort of background noise at work.”

“We’ll find something for you,” Niall assured.

“Just don’t make me sing about fucking the tailpipe of a jacked truck or something,” Louis grimaced, making everyone - even Michael - laugh. “I’m gonna get another beer. Anyone want anything while I’m up?”

“I could go for another beer too,” Harry stood from his chair, “But I’ll come with you.”

“Okay,” Louis tried not to think too hard on it as he walked over to the bar, Harry trailing behind him, “Is um...everything alright?” Louis asked, once they were out of earshot from the rest of their group, “With Michael, I mean.”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry leaned forward, propping his elbows against the bar as Louis fetched a bottle of Bud Light, “I just wish he’d tell me things more. He always is forgetting to tell me things. Like the other night, he took on an extra shift at work. Didn’t even tell me until I called him about a dozen times worried he was dead in a ditch somewhere when he wasn’t home three hours after he told me he’d be. Therapy is teaching us to communicate better, but clearly not in the ways that matter. We can hold a conversation, sure. But when it comes to actually opening up to each other and talking, we still need some work.”

“I’m sorry he won’t be here for karaoke night,” Louis said earnestly as he popped the cap of his beer.

Harry shrugged, “It is what it is, right? Oh, if you need a song to sing, I do have a suggestion for you. I don’t like too many country songs, but I do love [Whiskey Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLSn5LWenPU). It’s a good little song. You should listen to it. I think it’d be cute.”

“Cute?”

“Yeah. Cute. Get yourself a little cowboy hat, some boots. You’d be adorable up there.”

“Ha-ha, very funny. I’ve lived here six months and I’ve managed to avoid purchasing boots or a cowboy hat. I’d like to keep it that way, thank you very much.”

“I’ll get you in a cowboy hat one of these days.”

“That so, Harold?”

“Mmhmm,” Harry smiled happily, dimple popping in his cheek, “Just you wait.”

“Well good luck with that, because it’ll happen when pigs fly.”

“Never say never,” Harry smirked, pushing up for the bar and heading back towards their table. He turned on his heel quickly to face Louis as he tacked on, “About anything.”

\--

Friday night came, and The Beer Shack was packed to the brim with people that had come out for karaoke night. Zayn had apparently plastered his posters on practically every blank surface in town, and it’d worked. Niall was scurrying around like a hamster on a wheel, trying to make sure everything was good and ready. Liam and Louis had put together the platform, making the stage a little larger than the typical setup. Jade had been fiddling with karaoke machine all day, getting every all together for the big night. And everyone was dressed up in proper country-western attire. Jade and Perrie were in little denim skirts with red -tshirts, and matching denim vests. They had little cowboy boots on too, which Louis had to admit, were pretty cute. Liam was dressed up too in his usual jeans and boots, but this time he was wearing a nicer flannel shirt than his usual. Zayn even was rocking a pair of black leather cowboy boots with his black skinny jeans and black t-shirt. And then there was Harry.

Harry was something else entirely. He was wearing black jeans, black pointed-toe, silver-tipped cowboy boots with a heel. An actual heel. And he had on a black bolo tie with a little yellow rose at the center of his collar. On his head was a black velvet cowboy hat. And Louis felt his knees go a little weak. Good thing he was standing behind the bar, and no one saw him have to grab hold of the sink to balance himself at the sight.

In Harry’s hand though, was a matching black cowboy hat. And he was making a beeline right to Louis.

“Got you something,” Harry grinned, dimple popping, as he thrust the hat forward.

“I already told you, I’ll wear a cowboy hat when…”

“I know,” Harry cut in, “But that’s not all I got you. Here,” he dug around in his back pocket and pulled out a tiny figurine of a bright pink [pig](http://thumbs3.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mmdZ_8_PUzLRwcnOoZnS1VQ.jpg) with angel wings. Louis nearly choked on his own saliva as he tried to fight the giggles that threatened to burst out.

“What...is that?”

“A flying pig,” Harry smirked, setting the thing down proudly on top of the bar, “So now you have to wear your hat.”

“It’s not _technically_ flying,” Louis reminded him, eyeing the figurine.

“Semantics,” Harry shrugged happily, “You’ll wear the hat, won’t you. For me?”

“That’s playing dirty,” Louis frowned, taking the hat from Harry’s hand.

“So you will?”

“I’ll _consider_ it.”

“Petunia wants you to.”

“Let me guess,” Louis sighed, “This,” he picked up the pig, “is Petunia.”

“Mmhmm,” Harry beamed.

“You’re a pain in the ass, Harold. I honestly don’t know why I bother keeping you around,” Louis fussed as he set the hat on top of his head, adjusting it slightly as Harry literally bounced up and down happily.

“Hate you so much,” Louis grumbled as the hat slid down a little over his left eye.

“Oh you do not! Now get to work, cowboy,” Harry grinned, reaching forward and grabbing the brim, pulling the hat down over Louis’ eyes.

\--

Jade had given herself the job as MC and was announcing each person who’d signed up for karaoke. The first person to go was herself. She got up on the little stage and sang her heart out, and Louis had to admit that maybe Faith Hill wasn’t so bad. He actually found himself tapping his toe along to Mississippi Girl. 

“You like this,” Liam accused, sneaking up behind Louis as Louis was wiggling his hips.

“Hush, Lima Bean!” Louis scolded, “I am not! I’m just…”

“Dancing.”

“Fine,” Louis pouted, “I like this music. But don’t you dare tell anyone.”

“Oh, I’d never,” Liam smirked.

“You don’t happen to have an extra flannel shirt layin’ around, do you?” Louis asked.

“Oh, you want to dress the part now, huh? You wear a cowboy hat for two seconds and now you want to be out ropin’ cows?”

“Shut the hell up, Leemo. I’m just asking.”

“And I’m just teasing,” Liam playfully pressed his knuckles to Louis’ jaw, “I think I have a red plaid one in the back that might fit you. You want that one?”

“Yes please.”

Liam returned with the plaid flannel shirt and Louis happily shrugged it on, working up the buttons. He stepped back and asked for Liam’s approval.

“It suits you,” Liam nodded, “Why the sudden interest in dressing up?”

“Petunia convinced me,” Louis grinned, checking his reflection out on a serving platter.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Liam held his hands up in surrender as he headed to the other side of the bar.

Louis kept busy, serving drinks and taking orders. He had to admit though, the music was fun and the live music sung by his friends made the atmosphere even more upbeat. He found himself wiggling and tapping to each song that was performed, and he couldn’t even help the massive smile that seemed to be glued to his face. This was definitely the most fun he’d had in quite awhile.

Perrie was after Jade, and she’d decided on Fancy. Louis had never heard a Reba song before, but he was quite certain that his life was never going to be the same again after even just the first few bars of the song. He made a mental note to check out more of Reba’s music. She was, after all, who Perrie had referred to as The Queen, on numerous occasions. 

Liam was up after Perrie. And Louis was quite certain he’d never laughed harder in his entire life as he did seeing Liam Payne shake and smack his own ass to Honky Tonk Badonkadonk. 

“You having fun, Tommo?” Niall asked, sliding behind the bar.

“This is the best night I’ve had in awhile,” Louis chuckled as Liam turned around on the stage, popped his ass out, and began to shake it to the beat of the song, “Dear God, he’s gonna sprain something.”

Niall cackled, “I’ll be sure to have an ice pack ready.”

“Maybe you should save that ice pack for Zayn,” Louis pointed to Zayn’s table. Zayn was watching Liam with a pained look on his face as he adjusted himself in his black skinny jeans.

“Lord have mercy,” Niall shook his head, “But can we just take a moment to talk about _you!_ Look at you all decked out! Looking like a proper country boy, you are.”

“Ugh,” Louis wrinkled his nose, trying not to beam, “I told Harry I’d play the part.”

“What are you gonna do when that boy asks you for the moon, Lou?”

“Call up NASA,” Louis shrugged.

“You’re that gone for him still?”

“Been that gone for him. Will always be that gone for him,” Louis let his eyes wander to Harry’s table. Harry was cackling as Liam continued to wiggle on stage, slapping his knee as he did so.

“Oh Tommo,” Niall sighed, clapping him on the back, “By the way, he’s up next.”

“What song did he finally choose?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Niall headed out to mingle with more customers. 

“Alright,” Jade took the mic, “After that little...spectacle, I think it’s safe to say we’re all wide awake and ready to keep partying! Am I right?!” She paused to allow the crowd to cheer before continuing, “Up next is Harry Styles singing [That Don’t Impress Me Much](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqFLXayD6e8)!”

Louis’ head snapped to the platform as Harry took the mic from Jade. Louis watched in shock as Harry began to tap his toe to the start of the song. He’d heard this song before a million years ago. It was definitely a savage choice and not very subtle at all. Louis couldn’t believe Harry had decided on this song. Maybe he was reading too much into things. Either way, even Jade was looking at him with a look of shock on her face.

Harry began to sing, bouncing around on stage like he was born to perform in front of a crowd. He ate up the attention, belting out the song as if this was the proudest, most glorious moment in his life. And Louis was transfixed.

“Did you know he was picking that song?” Liam asked as he came back behind the bar.

“N-no,” Louis shook his head, “Sure you didn’t pull something up there, Leemo.”

“Fuck off,” Liam shoved Louis playfully, “But this...this is a pretty blatant song choice.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Louis shrugged, trying to sound as casual as possible, “I mean, he could just like the song.”

“He likes every Shania Twain song known to man. And maybe some unreleased songs as well. He could have picked a dozen others. He picked this one though.”

“He did pick this one,” Louis agreed.

“You’re up next by the way.”

“Right,” Louis nodded, eyes still transfixed on the platform where Harry was still singing his heart out, “This doesn’t mean anything, right? Right, Liam? Tell me this doesn’t mean anything?”

“Tommo, with Harry, everything means something. Nothing is random.”

After Harry finished, Jade took the mic and said, “Thank you, Harry Styles! Wasn’t that great, folks? And isn’t he looking mighty dapper tonight? Thank you, Harry! Up next is Louis Tomlinson singing Whiskey Baby!”

Louis slid past Liam to head up to the platform. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt extremely nervous. Maybe it was because he wasn’t used to singing in front of people. Maybe it was because the song he was singing was one of Harry’s favorite country songs. Either way, Louis felt like his stomach was filled with lead. He made it up the platform though, without falling over, and took the mic from Jade.

“Thank you, Jade,” Louis said. Deciding to take a chance, he added, “This song goes out to a certain cutie who’s apparently very, very hard to impress,” he shot a smile to Harry who was flushing, dimple digging into his cheek. The song started up, and Louis couldn’t fight the smile on his face as he began to sing.

Never in a million years did he ever imagine he’d be singing a country song in a country bar in Texas of all places, and yet here he was. Singing his heart out to a song about a loving a person who was an addiction. What even was his life?

Louis caught Harry’s eye, noticing the massive grin plastered on Harry’s face. It made his stomach dip excitedly, and he amped up his act - dipping his hat, even attempting a two-step. That, of course, lead to his feet getting tangled up, which lead to Harry giggling. So Louis supposed it was all worth it.

After the song finished, he handed the mic back to Jade and took an exaggerated bow before making his way back to the bar to help Liam. He was just serving a woman a cocktail when Harry appeared, leaning his folded arms on the bar, smirking like he knew a secret.

“Howdy, cowboy,” he grinned.

“Howdy yourself,” Louis smirked back, “Some song choice there, H.”

“You caught that, huh?”

“The entire state of Texas, plus part of Louisiana caught that, Harold. What gives? Everything okay?”

Harry ducked his head slightly, paying with a napkin lying on the bar, “Well...Michael and I...we may have...ended.”

Louis was dumbstruck. The first thing he could say was, “Oh my God, Harry. I’m so sorry!”

“Oh no,” Harry chuckled, “It’s alright. It was sort of a mutual thing. We both talked and we realized that we were more in love with the idea of each other than with each other. He and I are on good terms, but we just couldn’t be romantically involved - much less engaged! He admitted yesterday that he was more in love with his career than me. Which is okay. I mean, it’s not - but I get it. He helps so many sick kids and it’s good that he’s committed to that. He just was spreading himself too thin between me and work. And I get it.”

“So...you’re okay?” Louis asked, still trying to process what Harry was telling him.

“I’m better than okay,” Harry smiled shyly, “I would have _married_ him, Louis. If you hadn’t...if you hadn’t come along and made me realize that I wasn’t happy. You opened my eyes to that.”

“I...I never wanted to ruin things for you and Michael though.”

“I know, and you didn’t. Things were bad between us before you got here. Had been bad for a long while, actually. And counseling helped for a while, but we realized through counseling that this just wasn’t right for us. Besides, we were both in love with other things. Him with his job, and well...me with you.”

Surely Louis hadn’t heard that right. “Wait...what?”

Harry laughed, “Do I have to get back up there and sing [You Had Me From Hello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUbxBCmCrMk) by Kenny Chesney? Because I can do that. Jade might try to chase me off the stage, but I can try.”

“Are...are you serious?”

“Yes,” Harry giggled, “Yes! I remember the first time I saw you, Lou. When Niall dragged you in here for your surprise Welcome Home party. And you looked so lost and overwhelmed but you smiled and I just...I wanted to know you. I felt this pull to you that I never felt with Michael. Like a magnet. And I...I felt something in me say ‘this is him.’ And it scared the shit out of me. And I didn’t know what to do with that. Because you weren’t supposed to happen. You weren’t part of the plan. I was going to marry Michael and that would be that. But you came into my life and turned it all upside down and I am so, so, so happy you did, Louis Tomlinson. Because I...I need you in my life. I don’t even know how to explain it, but I feel like you’re my other half. When I had a rough day, I wanted to tell you about it - not Michael. When something good happened, I found myself wanting to call you - not him. And I just feel so drawn to you, Louis. Like nothing feels right other than me being by your side. And so I guess...I guess all this rambling is me just trying to tell you...I’m so incredibly in love with you Louis William Tomlinson.”

Louis’ hand covered his mouth as he tried to keep himself from breaking down and crying. He couldn’t help it though, the tears were already filling his eyes. But when he met Harry’s gaze, he saw that he wasn’t alone. Harry was on the verge of crying as well. Louis pulled his hand down, revealing his massive smile that Harry matched as well.

“You love me just a little bit, do ya?” Louis grinned.

“Don’t be a shit, Lou,” Harry rolled his eyes, “Of course I fucking love you.”

“Well, that’s good then.”

“It is?” Harry raised an expectant brow.

“Yup. Wouldn’t want to have worn this god-forsaken hat for someone who didn't love me.”

“Oh you absolute…”

“I’m kidding!” Louis laughed, reaching out to grab the ends of the bolo tie, “C’mere you,” Louis said, pulling Harry forward by the tie. Just as he was about to kiss him though, a voice rang out through the sound system - 

“Oi! No kissing in my bar, you unsanitary shits!”

Louis closed his eyes, pulling back a bit from Harry. Niall was on the platform about to go for his turn, “There’s health code laws in place for a reason!”

“Bug off, Nialler!” Louis shouted back.

Niall laughed and his song started up. Louis shook his head, “Guess we’ll have to wait on that kiss then.”

“You’ve done quite a few ‘typical country’ things since moving here,” Harry said plainly. Louis frowned, trying to follow his lead, “You work at a bar, you just sang karaoke country songs, and you’re wearing a cowboy hat. How ‘bout we go pop another country cherry for you and you sneak out for a makeout session in the back of my truck.”

Louis fish-mouthed, not quite believing what he’d just heard. He turned to Liam, who shooed him with a dish rag, “Go, go,” Liam urged, “No one’ll miss you for five minutes. But five minutes! If you aren’t back in five minutes, I’m coming to get you and you won’t want me coming to get you!”

“Thank you, Li!” Louis grinned, smacking a wet kiss to Liam’s cheek as Harry practically yanked him over the top of the bar.

\--

Louis always thought the term ‘fireworks’ in regards to kissing was cliche. Kissing Harry wasn’t fireworks. It wasn’t big or loud. Kissing Harry was like a night sky with thousands of little stars lighting up the whole blanket of sky. Kissing Harry was a breath-taking, awesome - in the purest definition - thing. Kissing Harry was a goosebump-inducing, ground-shaking thing. Fireworks didn’t even come close. 

\--

“I would like to make a toast,” Niall said, holding up his bottle of beer in his hand, “A year ago, I’m sure none of us ever imagined we’d be here! A year ago, we were working out of a little tiny hole-in-the-wall shack. Now, we are still working in a hole-in-the-wall-shack, but we’ve been able to expand into a big hole-in-the-wall shack, and I wouldn’t have that any other way! In the matter of a year,” Niall cleared his throat, working at keeping his voice level, “My best friend moved here with me and started working here, we’ve made enough money to expand our establishment, and we are now a full-service restaurant and bar with the talent Harry Styles preparing delicious food for us in our new full-sized kitchen. I’ve got to see my business grow so much - and the best part of all this is that all my best and closest friends are working here with me. Perrie, Jade, you two working the weekends here is a blast! And of course, none of this would be possible without Zayn designing the new layout for us - and making up the menu and the design for the new signs and logos. And Liam, you keep all of us level-headed. I don’t know where we’d be without your guidance. And lastly, Louis. I don’t think any of this would be possible without you. You told me once that moving here saved your life. Well, you moving here saved all of us as well. So Tommo, a special thank you to you! Now then, here’s to The Beer Shack Bar and Grille!” Niall took a pull of his beer, “And here’s to another adventure!”

“He’s right you know,” Harry whispered against Louis’ ear, “None of this would be possible if it weren’t for you.”

Louis squirmed under the compliment, “I don’t know about that…”

“It’s true though! You’re the glue, Lou. And I don’t know where we’d be without you.”

“And one more thing!” Niall called out, “If you two lovebirds don’t pick this place for the reception, I’m going to skin you both alive!”

Louis wrapped an arm around his Harry’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to his fiance’s temple, “This place is home, Niall. Wouldn’t dream of having it anywhere else.”


End file.
